Live For Them
by Sessai96
Summary: In a place not meant for sorrow, Sakura still mourns. Somehow though, she realizes she is not the only one, and help comes from the most unexpected of places.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Live For Them**

She stood under the light of the paper lanterns that lit the street of the festival, gazing up at the invisible moon, grieving still.

As she stood there under the lights, an image of Naruto flashed before her mind. She closed her eyes, and tried to forget her memories that continued to drag her down, down, down. She tried so hard to forget, to just move on, like Ino told her everyday. She wanted to scream at her, that she didn't understand, she had not idea. But Ino did understand. Sakura wasn't the only one who had lost.

But still, after all this time, all these years, she still couldn't forget, she could not move on. She still stood in the same place like a corpse. Years, months, weeks. So much time, yet it seemed to Sakura that no time had passed at all.

"_Sakura_." She turned, and saw him standing there under a small tree by a mask vendors stall. The bright festival lights lit half his face leaving the other half of him in shadow. The way a true Shinobi ought to appear, iridescent. "Naruto," she whispered. The tall blonde man standing by the vendors stall smiled at her. She ran forward, trying to reach him, desperately trying to touch him, before she came within a few feet of him, he vanished. Sakura came to an abrupt halt, staring at a fox mask representing the place Naruto had once stood, as a phantom and a man.

If Naruto had really been there, he would know. He would see through her everyday facade of happiness. He would know how to fix her.

She listened to the rustling leaves, and stared at the spot where he had stood, and thought, 'Why? why?'

Why did they leave me? Where did they go? "Why can't I come with you?" Her voice carrying in a broken whisper, the only one to hear were the Sakura blossoms spiraling slowly through the cool night air. Tears fell down her face. And she wished, not for the first time she had followed after them to wherever they had gone.

"Sakura." She turned, and this time she saw not a phantom, but Neji of all people. She couldn't really fathom what he could want with her this late in the festival, he should be with Tenten-

She caught herself, Tenten was dead. She had died not two weeks ago in another border raid. If she remembered correctly from Tsunde's files, Neji had been on with her to the moment she died. Sakura hastily wiped away the wetness on her cheeks. Shinobi did not show emotion.

"Neji." They looked at each other, Neji approached her silently and when he reached her, he reached out and encircled her body. Hugging her tightly to his chest. Sakura froze in shock, she wasn't imaginging it. Neji Hyuuga was hugging her.

So she did the only thing she could thinkg to do, she threw hesitantly reached out to clutch him, as afraid to let go. Neji started to sway, gently rocking back and forth, in a slow dance. Clutching her as tightly as he did him, for all the same reasons they held each other, afraid to let go.

_"_You have to let them go Sakura."

As Sakura swayed, she looked up at him. Neji was looking down at her in his stong gaze drawing her away. "Why did they leave us, Neji?" Her foolish question brought no answer, but for the first time she saw Neji cry. His tears were not real, water did not shine in his eyes, but they cried never the less. His whole being was mourning as he held her. Despite his pain, Neji's voice was steady. "So you could live."

Neji suddenly stopped moving. Taking her gently by the waist and turning her in his arms so her back was pressed to him. Naruto stood by the fox mask hanging on the vendors stall. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh his loud boisterous laugh that had once filled the village- _his _village with joy. He was not truly Naruto. His once blue eyes were soulless now, as if he were only seeing her shell. Sakura felt a chill run down her back.

Sakura wondered if Neji saw Naruto there, by the stall. Or maybe it was Tenten he was looking longingly at. But wether he was seeing Naruto or Tenten, or Lee, or Gai, or Shino, or Hanabi, or his Uncle, or Yamato, or Jiraiya or any of the countless others that had died; it didn't matter. She felt a wetness brush her shoulder as some of Neji's tears fell.

"Sakura, I know you cannot let them go. But for his sake, you must live up to your title. You must be _Shinobi."_

Sakura suddenly felt like a fool. A weak fool. She wasn't the only one to mourn, but she had been the only one unable to move on. Still she was unable to tear her gaze from Naruto. His form flickered in the light of the fireworks that burst above their heads, lighting the area with quick, colorful flashes.

"They would want you to live." Neji whispered. Sakura looked at Neji, he was struggling just as she was. "Please, Sakura you can live, as they cannot. They don't want you to give up your life to sorrow." It was then in that moment under the fireworks, that seemed so outrageously inappropriate, that Sakura realized Neji was pleading for help as well as offering it. She may have lost countless loved ones, she may not live in a perfect world. This was no excuse, Sakura realized, to refuse to move forward.

"It is your duty to yourself, to your village,"

She looked back at Naruto, who's ghostly smile no longer scared her.

"And to them."

Sakura smiled softly at Neji's words. She knew it was the last time she would see his smile, for a long time. She let a single tear fall. She _would _see him again, but before that, Neji was right. She watched as Naruto slowly faded away, drifting up with the wind. _Say goodbye-_

She looked back at Neji, who stared down at her, his eyes twirled with emotions she had never seen him display, to anyone. Tenten had probably seen Neji this way, she had know this man behind his strong stoic mask. But Tenten was gone.

_Tenten, I will not let Neji fall into despair as I did, I will look out for him_.

Neji took her hand, "Let's go, they will need us at the festival." Sakura allowed him to lead her away, from her place of mourning, back to the festival where laughter rang and death was forgotten. The stars twinkled brightly above the Shinobi's heads, leading them onward.

* * *

><p><em>Well here it is. I don't really have much to brag about with this, I think I've had it on FF before but took it down and edited it. I love reviews but I personally am very bad at reviewing and feel like a hypocrite when I ask for them XD<em>

_Hope you enjoyed (somewhat)_


End file.
